Your Long Gaze
by Yukitarina
Summary: Saat itulah lelah yang kau rasakan berangsur menghilang, hanyut bersama hening malam yang loyal menemanimu. Hanya dengan menatapnya.


_A/N: Terima kasih banyak ya yang sudah mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya. ^^ Reviewnya sangat berarti untuk saya…_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note characters._

_Note: Second person point of view. Dan ini adalah versi lain dari L dan Light after-life yang saya tulis (fic saya "Sayonara" (English) juga ada issue after-life mereka. ^^)_

_Warning: Sad story…_

_Listening to: Like The Wind (piano, violin, and strings instrumental) – S.E.N.S._

* * *

*****

_**Your Long Gaze**_

**by Yukitarina**

*****

Malam itu kau tidak tidur. Seperti biasanya. Bahkan ketika di kamar pun kau masih bersikeras duduk di depan layar laptopmu. Suatu pola hidup yang menyebabkan kantung mata itu selalu setia menghiasi sekitar matamu.

Bukan berarti kau tidak merasa lelah. Kau juga manusia biasa, dan kau mempunyai naluri untuk beristirahat seperti halnya manusia-manusia normal lainnya—walaupun kata "normal" itu sendiri sepertinya sudah terlampau asing bagi eksistensimu. Tetapi kau beristirahat dengan caramu sendiri, yang unik seperti halnya semua aktivitas yang kau lakukan.

Ketika mata pekatmu sudah terlalu lelah memandang laptop, secara otomatis kau akan menoleh ke dipan di sebelah tempat tidurmu. Kau akan menatap sosok yang terbaring di sana. Tatapanmu tenang, sederhana. Kau akan mengamati wajahnya yang damai. Juga kelopak matanya yang tampak tebal ketika terkatup. Lalu rambut cokelatnya yang bahkan masih terlihat jatuh dan menarik ketika menyentuh bantal.

Kemudian, secara otomatis pula, kau akan merubah posisi jongkokmu. Kau akan duduk—benar-benar duduk—di atas tempat tidurmu, walaupun daya analisismu akan berkurang sebanyak empat puluh persen dengan posisi duduk normal. Tetapi bahkan kau, yang menyandang titel tiga detektif terkenal dunia, hampir tidak mempedulikan rasio di saat seperti itu. Kau tidak menuntut kecerdasan penuh ketika menatapnya terlelap pulas—malah menurutmu, kecerdasan itu akan menghambat gulir tatapan tulus yang kau berikan padanya.

Saat itulah lelah yang kau rasakan berangsur menghilang, hanyut bersama hening malam yang loyal menemanimu. Hanya dengan menatapnya.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya perasaanmu terhadapnya. Sejak kau berasumsi bahwa ia kehilangan kenangan akan Kira, dan sejak kau memborgol tanganmu dengan tangannya, kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan, apalagi ketika kau melihatnya terlelap dengan wajah polos seperti ini. Perasaan ini asing bagimu. Orisinal, tetapi asing. Kau hampir-hampir merasa geli pada dirimu sendiri: seorang jenius yang sudah memecahkan kasus-kasus dahsyat yang bahkan tidak dapat dideduksikan oleh badan investigasi tertinggi sekalipun, tidak mampu menganalisis perasaannya.

Mungkin hal itu terjadi karena hubunganmu dan dia pun tidak jelas. Teman? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Musuh? Tentu saja. Saudara? Tidak ada relasi apapun, tetapi sikap kalian terhadap satu sama lain hampir setipe dengan saudara sedarah, khususnya yang seusia: kadang bertengkar, egois, kekanak-kanakan, tetapi juga saling membantu bila yang lain membutuhkan.

Apakah ini perasaan sayang? Sayang yang kontradiktif, untuk lebih spesifiknya. Sayang tetapi waspada. Sayang tetapi curiga. Sayang yang menyakitkan, karena kau tahu kau dan dia tidak akan bisa seperti ini selamanya. Karena kau tahu suatu saat nanti borgol ini akan terlepas, dan kau akan kehilangan dia sepenuhnya.

Apapun itu, kau berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Kau akan terus menatapnya, melepas penat, hingga pagi tiba.

"_Ohayo_," ia menyapa, selalu, ketika matahari mulai menembus tirai dan menyinari wajahnya yang istimewa. Mata cokelatnya yang indah masih berat untuk terbuka, tetapi bangun di waktu seperti ini adalah rutinitas yang tidak akan pernah ia tinggalkan.

"_Ohayo_," kau membalas. Senyum tipis membayang di wajahmu.

Lalu ia bangun, merapikan tempat tidurnya. Dan kau akan berjongkok lagi, mengembalikan empat puluh persen kecerdasan. Toh rasa lelahmu sudah hilang.

*

*

Hari-hari selanjutnya, kau tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Penat di matamu akan hilang hanya dengan menatapnya. Terkadang kau menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya (tentunya kau juga melepaskan empat puluh persen daya analisismu). Kau hanya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhmu ke depan dan memandangnya. Hanya itu, dan itu sudah cukup bagimu.

"Hm…? Ryuuzaki?" dia terbangun di satu tengah malam, merasakan kau duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang amat mengantuk memandangmu dengan bingung. "Ada apa…?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kau menjawab. Suaramu lirih, rendah, dan datar seperti biasa, tetapi ada kehangatan di sana. Matamu juga terlihat teduh. "Tidurlah, Light-kun…," katamu seraya membenahi selimutnya.

Dia pun terlelap lagi.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai saat itu tiba. Saat di mana kau tidak sanggup lagi mengusir lelah dengan menatapnya, karena akhirnya borgol itu terlepas.

Kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi sedikit-banyak hatimu terluka. Dan hati yang terluka kadang menyembuhkan diri dengan cara yang tidak wajar, asal-asalan. Kau mencoba membalut luka itu dengan bekerja tanpa henti, bahkan jauh lebih keras dari biasanya. Kau tidak akan membiarkan dirimu merasa lelah, karena lelah selalu mengingatkanmu pada asa yang telah hilang. Ya, kau telah kehilangannya. Dan seperti yang telah kau terka, kau telah kehilangannya untuk selamanya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Nyawamu akhirnya melayang karena jiwa pembunuhnya yang telah kembali. Walaupun begitu, kau tetap mendampinginya ketika ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dengan muncul secara transparan di hadapannya.

Lalu kau dan dia bertemu lagi. Di sebuah persimpangan yang akan membawa manusia ke tiga dimensi berbeda, tergantung dari rekaman kehidupan yang mereka miliki: surga, neraka, atau ketiadaan, yang juga berarti dunia tanpa asa. Dunia _shinigami_? Mungkin.

Kau sengaja, untuk sementara, meninggalkan dimensi yang telah menjadi kampung halamanmu, hanya demi menemuinya lagi. Rumahmu sekarang adalah suatu kumpulan awan dengan _café_ di tengahnya, kedai cantik yang penuh dengan berbagai macam _shortcake_ dan _choux_ yang tidak pernah habis.

Kau berkata padanya, bahwa kau telah mengajukan berbagai macam petisi, proposal, dokumen, surat jalan, dan sebagainya, agar dia bisa tinggal bersamamu di surga. Tetapi permintaan-permintaan itu tidak pernah dikabulkan, karena orang yang menggunakan _Death Note_ sudah jelas tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" dia bertanya, mata cokelatnya memandangmu dengan hampa. "Aku telah membunuhmu, apa kau lupa? Mengapa kau harus repot-repot mengajukan berbagai dokumen tidak berguna hanya demi seorang pembunuh?"

Lalu kau menjawab, kau tidak melakukannya demi pembunuh itu. Kau melakukannya bukan untuk Kira. Kau melakukannya demi Light-kun. Light-kun, yang pernah terborgol selama lebih dari dua bulan bersamamu. Light-kun, yang selalu mendampingimu dengan tulus ketika memecahkan kasus. Light-kun, teman pertamamu… Light-kun, yang wajahnya selalu kau pandangi setiap malam demi melepaskan lelah dan penat yang kau rasakan…_ Light-kun_-lah yang kau perjuangkan kebahagiaannya, tetapi kau tetap tidak berhasil memperjuangkannya…

Kau tidak sadar kalau suaramu mulai pecah, dan air mata pun meleleh dari matamu, mengkhianati sifatmu yang selama ini jauh dari rasa dan emosi. Tetapi kini kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi…

"Kau ini…," katanya, suaranya juga pecah. Hatinya serasa tertoreh oleh perih yang tidak tersedia penawarnya, melihatmu yang begitu tulus menyayanginya. Dia bukan lagi Kira. Dia adalah Light, Light yang kau sayangi. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat… Ketika nyawa sudah tercerabut dari dunia, hilanglah semua kesempatan yang dimiliki manusia untuk memperbaiki dirinya.

"Kau ini…," ia berbisik lagi. Air matanya pun akhirnya meleleh. "Kau ini bodoh sekali, Ryuuzaki…"

Kau tidak menanggapi, hanya memeluknya erat. Kau tidak membalas ucapannya, karena kau tahu kalau kau memang bodoh… Dan karena tenggorokanmu terlalu sakit untuk berbicara…

Dan kau dan dia pun akhirnya berpisah. Pada akhirnya tidak ada jalan bagi sepasang antonim untuk bersatu. Kau Sherlock dan dia Moriarty. Dan dia akan jatuh ke Reichenbach Falls untuk selamanya…

"_Sumimasen_…," adalah kata-kata terakhirnya padamu.

Kau hanya bisa menyaksikannya melangkah ke dimensi lain dalam diam, dengan air mata yang tidak hentinya meleleh dari balik poni rambutmu.

Dan kau pun tidak akan pernah bisa menatapnya lagi. Hanya dengan menatapnya, dan itu sudah cukup bagimu. Hanya dengan menatapnya, dan lelahmu pun punah sudah. Hanya dengan menatapnya…

Tetapi kini kau tidak akan pernah bisa, sekeras apapun kau berusaha.

Hanya tersisa memori, yang akan selalu kau simpan dalam hati dan kau hargai untuk selamanya….

*

*

**End**

*

*


End file.
